The Shadow Within
by Daiki Arashi
Summary: What happens when ninja of Kagegakure join the chunin exams and become an official hidden village, what happens when they bring the ten tailed beast jinchurikki with them? Join Daiki in his quest as he makes his mark in the world. not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Nartuo in any way shape or form, all i own is my character Daiki, Monsho, Rain, Ichigo Arashi, and Zyuubi no Oomaki (Fenrir), I do not own the Aneigan or Blade, Midnight lost shadow is letting me use them.**

Chapter 1

All was silent in the forest of death, there was no sounds of crickets chirping, no owls hooting, no snakes slithering across the ground. The reason for this was because of the number of ninja the Kagegakure lost in there fight against the ten tailed wolf, Zyuubi no Oomaki, or Fenrir for short. Fenrir is one of the tailed beasts of the world, in all there are only ten starting from one tail up, each one containing more demonic chakra than the last. In the past there were only nine knows tailed beasts, the Kyuubi no Yoko being the last and strongest, now the Zyuubi no Oomaki is the strongest of the tailed beast. It came into existence as ten monks created a demonic rune and summoned a wolf demon from another dimension with a special jutsu they created, when the wolf was summoned it consumed each of the ten monks each time it consumed a monk it gained a tails worth of demonic chakra and grew in size and produced ten demonic tails. The Zyuubi no Oomaki is also one of the only tailed beasts that are more docile and deceptive than the rest, it agreed to protect the Village hidden in the Shadows after they successfully protected him from another village that was after the wolfs power. Word seemed to have gotten out that there was a new tailed beast and that it was protecting the newly formed village hidden in shadows. Many new clans when their for protection while others turned their backs for housing a demon.

Then the day came that Fenrir became angry with blood-lust and threatened the existence of the village and the kumokage had the Arashi clan head seal the ten tailed beast into his third born son with a seal that the clan head created. The battlefield was one that was gruesome and horrific, it was one battle that Kagegakure didn't want to have as it left there village weak even though they at the moment weren't one of the official ninja villages and wouldn't be so until they joined in the Chunin exams of the five major hidden villages. By there ninja's strength and numbers they would become the sixth major hidden village and the land of shadow would become one of the great lands and the shadow daimyo would join the council of five. With the attack of Fenrir they would have to wait another thirteen years before they could enter into the exams and become a major village.

The seal that the Arashi clan head put on his third son was a seal that didn't take the life of the caster and yet still sealed the beast into the child with a stronger seal than that of the Kyuubi's container that had a eight seal imprinted on him, Daiki Arashi, Rain Arashi's third son, had three, four season seals overlapping each other imprinted on his upper left part of his chest above his breast in red ink, black ink, and white ink. The seal was designed by Rain Arashi, the Arashi clan head, it allows Daiki the ability to gain all of Fenrir's chakra slowly, as well as allow the ten tailed wolf to communicate and even teach Daiki his abilities and anything else the wolf wants his jinchuuriki to learn. Daiki was portrayed a hero in Kagegakure when he was brought back by a ragged breathing Rain.

Over the course of the years Daiki trained with his father, and two brothers, Rain started teaching his three sons together since they were only a year apart, his first two sons were twins. While he was training he quickly found out three things that will greatly help him train his sons in the future, Monsho Arashi, his first son excels in ninjutsu, Ichigo Arashi, his second son, excels in genjutsu and yamiton jutsu, while Daiki Arashi excels in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and raiton jutsu. It was like each of his three sons had gained all of his skills except separately and he quickly knew that each of his sons would easily surpass him in their abilities.

-Seven years old-

Daiki sat in the middle of a clearing he had found when he was five years old, it was surrounded by nothing but trees and shadows of course, the land wasn't named Kagegakure for nothing. He was just let off after a day of hard training by his father and school, from what you hear out of all the other villages Kagegakure has the hardest school sessions and even training sessions. That brought a swell of pride to Daiki, because that meant that their shinobi that Kagegakure produced were going to be exceptionally stronger than others. From what he has heard in school by ranks student level shinobi of Kagegakure level off to be medium Genin rank in that of Konohagakure, the highest ranking hidden village in the world, after the fourth great shinobi war Konoha once again thrived with life and was proclaimed the strongest of all hidden village, once his village enters the Chunin exam then they will then be the highest ranking village of course they would have to majorly prove themselves but that shouldn't be to hard.

Daiki laid down in the clearing silently staring at the clouds as they passed each one making their own shape as they passed over him. He had been there for a little over an hour to just get his mind sorted out. Something that not only his father, leader of the Arashi clan, his personal sensei Blade, the soul member of his clan, and his internal sensei Fenrir, told him was a good idea because of the Zyuubi no Oomaki sealed inside him. He knew of the Zyuubi, how could he not when his father told him at the age of four that he had the strongest of all bijuu sealed inside of him and that he was going to get a personal sensei to help him train in anything he wish to excluding his blood limit which Rain himself would teach Daiki how to control. He only learned how to communicate with Fenrir himself but two years after he was told of the demon sealed inside him. He and Fenrir have frequent conversations here and there with each other about certain jutsu's or styles that Daiki has learned from either three of his sensei.

While Daiki enjoyed laying down and having the time to himself he was uncomfortable with it even after the five years of training he was only granted this moment with himself but once in a blue moon so even though it bothered him he did take the moment to enjoy it in the spot he had found that seemed untouched. But in reality he didn't only use it for resting, this spot was his own personal training spot for when he wanted to practice his blood limit, Aneigan, well when that time came of course he had yet to unlock it. When his father told him and his brothers about the blood limit they held and told them what it did all three of them were excited, mainly because of a new skill they all get and that it could be different from each others. Daiki smiled at the memory of when there father showed them his Aneigan and what he could do.

-Flashback-

Daiki sat in a line with brothers watching his father as his eyes changed colors at will. He studied his fathers eyes and noticed the definite change, his cornea turned black and the iris switched from a circle to fox like slits as well as turning white and then six bright red slits appeared around the white slit. To say it was breath taking was an understatement, when he looked at his fathers eyes he knew they meant not only business but they commanded respect by the pure power that erupted from it. Then his father was gone without a sound he had disappeared right in front of their eyes. They looked around desperately for their father only to spot him standing in a tree's shadows.

"Monsho, would you do the honor of attacking me with your strongest ninjutsu attack?" they heard there father say, not wanting to disobey their father he started forming the hand seals for the strongest fire attack he knew at the time.

"**Fire release: great fireball technique!**" Yelled Monsho and a large fireball shot out of Monsho's mouth as he formed a circle with his index and thumb fingers over his mouth. The fireball shot towards Rain who didn't move an inch, as the fireball engulfed him all three of his children were worried as they saw their father not moving from where he was. When the smoke cleared they saw their father standing their unharmed with shadows surrounding him.

"This children is my second ability, the ability to use the shadows to form a shield around me only letting demonic chakra or shadow jutsu through to harm me, it is the main reason why I am head of our clan." Rain said with praise. "And even though I loath the day yet can't wait for the day to choose another leader, all three of you are currently heir's to the clan, for we do not choose on who is first born like I have said many times before, it's who is strongest of the clan."

-end flashback-

Daiki was shaken out of his memory when a voice penetrated the air.

_**Daiki, your father, sensei, and school teacher all said you should have a day off of training correct?**_ a deep voice said out of seemingly nowhere.

_Hai Fenrir, they all said that to much of a good thing can lead to a bad thing, why?_ Daiki answered the voice, he was the only one to hear it as Fenrir was sealed inside of him and no one else.

_**Well I have an idea I wish to try out, if it works it can greatly help you, if it doesn't then there won't be any harm done. **_Fenrir said in the back of Daiki's mind.

_That's perfectly fine with me, if it will help out in what ever way I'm happy to oblige. _Daiki thought back then added_ What do I need to do?_

_**Okay pup, sit down with your legs crossed and hands on your knees in a meditative stance, then clear your mind of everything and I will do the rest.**_ Fenrir said in the back of Daiki's mind and Daiki got in the stance that Fenrir specified to him. The sounds of the birds that were chirping in the background slowly seemed to fade as the minuets passed as Daiki sat in his meditative stance. After what seemed like hours of meditating Daiki finally opened his eyes and found himself in a vast library, The shelves of the books sky rocketed into blackness almost like there was no limits to the books. Shuffling through the shelves and around corners Daiki found himself in a small clearing of tables, in the middle of one of these tables sat a man reading a book.

The man was oddly dressed for someone in a library, he wore what seemed to be a thick fur jacket, and thick black leather pants, his nails were long like that of a wolfs, and his eyes held an animalistic grace to them. The man looked up from his book and smiled.

_**Nice to finally see you, Daiki.**_ The man said sitting back in his chair as Daiki moved closer cautiously.

_Fenrir? Is that you?_ Daiki asked the man who smiled slightly as if someone had made a joke that was funny yet not funny at all.

_**Yes it is me, this is my human form, I decided to use this form to help … comfort you, I thought if you saw a 70 meter tall wolf standing in front of you instead of a human you would freak out. So I sought to make this a little easier.**_ Fenrir said as he looked at Daiki up and down as if judging him.

_**Now I am very sure you are wondering why I brought you in here, well the answer is simple, it's because of my knowledge, this is so you not only have the ninja reflexes, but what also makes a good ninja is the knowledge, the smarts, strategy. Now I'm not harping on your school, but they should really teach all students how to strategise, it would make kagegakure even more stronger than it already is, I mean what other village would see what a student excels in and then give him a special sensei to allow him to concentrate souly on that area, it's purely amazing.**_ Fenrir said while he got up and started looking for some scrolls and books.

_**Now what I'm going to do when your not training on your major abilities with me, Rain, or Blade, is I'm going to have you go over various battle strategies that many ninja run into in their carrier and that most all ninja should know how to deal with, this will also allow you to create new scenarios and answers to the battle. **_Fenrir laid down various scrolls he pulled off of the nearby shelves and put them on the tables in front of him.

_**We will start now, with simple strategies, then we will move on to more complex, so get started we don't really have much light left.**_ Fenrir said smiling as Daiki quickly delved into the scrolls and read certain strategies and coming up with his own. He wanted to become the best ninja he could and would take as many extra precautions as he had to to achieve his goal.

-Four hours later-

Daiki awoke to a dark world, he could feel his limps cramped up from sitting in the meditative state for apparently hours. He wasn't sure how long he was with Fenrir but he did learn much about strategies, and how to clear his mind and sort it so he can learn more efficiently, but Fenrir quickly told him that he will do it for him and store the knowledge in scrolls and books to be more organized, much like his memories are. Smiling at the memory Daiki made his way through the forest towards his clan house, It wasn't that far away from the clearing, after a few seconds of traveling he could already see the lights his house was emanating from afar. Daiki made it quickly to the front door and quickly entered knowing his father was probably wanting to know where his son has been all day. When he opened the door Light illuminated the scene before him, the room was covered in gold and silver, the floors were smooth and level, the house was more like a mansion as it reached up into the sky, there were three levels one on top of the other, on the bottom floor there was the entrance, the room he was currently in, if you went left you would enter the Arashi dining room where all members of the clan go to eat, there were four tables, each one could hold up to forty members of the clan, thirty eight in the middle and two on the end. Past the dining room was the kitchen where the cooks constantly made food for the clan, as each member of the clan had different hours they went by. Most of the clan were nocturnal, mainly because they could use the Aneigan a lot easier then than in the morning where there weren't many shadows.

To the right of the entrance room was the training quarters which held many training area's, twelve to be exact, each one with a different scenario and each with different training dummies and obstacles so it never gets repetitive. In front of the Entrance room where two stairs that led up to the second floor, that floor was the sleeping quarters for all the members, very few people actually shared a room for there was plenty of room for each person. But on the very end of the right sleeping wing was Rain's personal study, this was where the head of the house hold stayed when he had clan papers to fill out or if the Arashi council, the Arashi council consisted of four elderly Arashi clan members, and four younger Arashi clan members, the council only called a meeting if there was something important to take care of inside the clan and they rarely dealt with non clan matters unless the kumokage had them deal with something that wasn't part of their clan or if another clan requested audience with them.

The third floor was nothing but a library of all the clan's scrolls, holding ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu, doujutsu, senjutsu, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu, that the clan had, they even had some of the summoning contracts that the clan had captured, gained, or bought over the many years, but the only way that one could gain one of these scrolls and become new user of the summoning scroll was to get the Arashi clan heads permission.

Daiki quickly blitzed up the stairs and took a right up at the top of the flight, he quickly ran down the lit up hall and came to the door at the very end of the hall and knocked on it. He only had to wait a few seconds before he heard his father call him in.

Rain sat behind a desk that had a stack of papers on the left side of Rain and a stack of scrolls on the right side of him, he sat behind his desk with his arms resting on the desk as he smiled at Daiki. "It's nice to see you showed up tonight Daiki, last time we gave you the day off you fell asleep outside." Rain said laughing slightly amused with his sons grin as he remembered the memory.

"Hai father, Fenrir was teaching me something knew that didn't require physical movement, and of course I was happy to learn." Daiki said bowing to his father before sitting down. Rain nodded bearing no ill will towards the ten tailed wolf and proud that his son holds his head up high bearing the fact that he was jinchuuriki.

"Well since you are here I might as well tell you what I have told your brothers, in three years you will graduate from the academy, and bearing full responsibilities for your actions as a ninja, you and your brothers will be placed on the same team as you work well together and everyone knows that any mission you be given you will not complain against and will do to the best of your abilities. The jonin instructor that will be placed for your team will be Blade, your current personal sensei, I pulled a few strings and snagged him for your team, I know that he would be best sensei for you and your siblings because of his blood limit and virtually endless amount of chakra he has because of the many years of training he has had with it." Rain said as he picked up a scroll from the stack on his right and unraveled it.

"Also we have a new clan that has recently moved to kagegakure, the Kakou clan, they came to this village in hope of getting a firm hold of their clan, they originally are from Kirigakure who had most of their clansmen killed because of their blood limit, Hada Sokushin, it allows their chakra to accelerate the body beyond normal limits, the clan lead, Binshoa Kakou, came to me while you were resting and offered his daughter as a peace treaty to us, and because it is customary for his clan to give the clan heir to the strongest clan in the village they are in to keep the peace between the clans and act as a allegiance contract saying if you get in trouble we will be there to back you up." Rain said letting it sink in.

Daiki looked up to his father with a questioning look. "Are you asking me to marry this girl?" Daiki said and his father quickly shook his head.

"No I'm saying out of you, and your two brothers, he description seems to match to you more, so what I'm asking is if you would get to know her and then you choose if you were to marry her, then I will ask your brother Monsho, and Ichigo, but if it comes down to it and neither choose, I will have to which I don't wish to do, so I'm letting you choose."

Daiki thought about what his father said then smiled. "I'll get to know her then, but of course I'm not going to force her into it, if she doesn't like me I'll gladly introduce her to Monsho or Ichigo."

Rain smiled at his youngest son, he was always thinking about others before himself. "Good now get to bed, you have more training tomorrow. Daiki left his father who had a glint of humor in his eyes as his son left him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Three years later-

Daiki sat in the middle of a runic circle in a dark room, on either side of him was a line of Arashi clan members that went around to create a circle. To his left was his brother Monsho, and to his right was Ichigo, they were currently in a ancient Arashi clan ceremony for those ninja of Arashi clan that are ready to become full ninja. Each new ninja is to sit in a rune their parents put to describe their kids element in his ninja career. During the ceremony the rune is inscribed onto the child's skin where they choose, the purpose of this is to grant the child of the Arashi clan their blood limit, if the child rejects the seal then they do no gain the blood limit, but that is rare and has not happened in a long time. Another thing that happens is during the rune placement the Elders of the clan place down weapons of legend that the Arashi clan members use, in all there are five. Two of the legendary weapons are already used, the Raiken is used by Rain and is the strongest of the five legends of the Arashi clan, the second is the Suken, which is the weakest of the five and is used by Narumi Arashi.

Three of the elders stepped forward, each one wearing a white robe, on the robe was a symbol, each symbol was different than the other. The elder that was in the middle stepped forward with a Katana, the blade of the katana was 24 inches long, the elder placed the katana in the middle sheath of the blade going into the ground the symbol on the elders robe was the symbol for Shadow.

The elder that was on the left of Daiki stepped forward and also placed a katana into the middle but to the left of the first, the katana's blade was also 24 inches long, the symbol on the elders robe was the symbol for Light.

The last elder that was on the right of Daiki stepped forward and placed his katana into the middle, but to the right of the first, the katana's blade was much larger than the others being 32 inches long, the symbol on the elders robe was the symbol for Wind.

After the elder placed the last legendary katana in the ground lines from each of the weapons shot out to each of the runes which in turned started to glow. Rain stepped forward and into the middle of the circle the children made standing in front of the sword, he wore a white robe much like the elders but instead of having one symbol he had all the elemental symbols inscribed on his robe, at the top and going counter clock wise is fire, ice, lightning, shadow, sand, water, wind, earth, light, and water.

"So begins the life of ninja, each child here holds the will of the elements, grant them the power of their element as they so fourth call it out. Begin!" Rain shouted and pointed towards the child directly behind him which shouted "Wind" and then he started to move in a counter clockwise turn between the thirteen children.

"Water." "Earth" "Fire" "Ice"

Then Rain pointed to Monsho who in turned shouted out "Fire" then he pointed to Daiki who shouted out "Lightning!" as Daiki shouted out his element the rune that he sat on began to glow and come to life as electricity moved around him, he turned to see the others in a similar state but with their element instead, he was the only one that called out lightning meaning he was the only one with a lightning affinity. He could hear the whispers from the elders and parents watching, saying that he held a powerful element, the faint sound of the rest of the Arashi kids calling out their elements died out.

When Rain stopped pointing at the children he clapped his hands and gathered chakra that everyone could see, he infused the chakra with his element that he once chose when he did this ceremony and then shot a bolt of chakra at the ground which raced forward to each of the children, the chakra hit the rune that Daiki was sitting on and his whole body erupted in lightning as the seal slowly started to disappear from under him and he felt a burning sensation on his right shoulder above his right breast. The pain was gruesome and slowly but surely died out and he was left with a throbbing sensation where his shoulder burned. Rain then clapped again and built up chakra while saying.

"Now three legendary swords of the Arashi clan, choose your next wielder!" he said and slammed his hand into the ground as chakra was sent into the blades that were both 24 inches long. The blades pulled themselves out of the ground and hovered there for a few seconds before they both flew to Monsho and Ichigo, The one in the middle went to Monsho, while the one on the left went to Ichigo, hesitantly they reached both arms up and grabbed the swords, the second they laid their fingers on the sword their choice element shot out and hit the katana and made them radiate with power before they finally settled down.

Whispers then erupted throughout the ritual room, two of Rain's children wielded two of the legendary swords. Everyone expected one of them to get a sword but not two.

"Stand wielder of Raitoken and Kageken, state your names and elemental affinity." Rain said going with the script of old.

Monsho and Ichigo stood up Monsho had Raitoken in his left hand and Ichigo held Kageken in his right hand, they held their chins up high and backs straight.

Monsho went first."My name is Monsho Arashi, I have an affinity to fire!" Monsho held his composure as Ichigo then said his part. "My name is Ichigo Arashi, I have an affinity to shadow!"

Rain lift his right hand up high and recited the words "I Rain Arashi, Head of the Arashi clan grant the next generation of the Arashi ninja their ability to use Aneigan!" Rain said as he shot out a bolt of chakra that hit each of the children in the middle of the chest causing each and every one of them to light up with the color of their elemental affinity.

When the children were back on the ground standing on there feet the lights came on and the children went to their respective families to show off their newly acquired Aneigan.

Daiki, Monsho, and Ichigo walked up to Rain who was still in the middle of the circle, he smiled at each of his sons and motioned to Monsho.

"Show me your Aneigan Monsho." Monsho nodded and closed his eyes concentrating and when he opened his eyes back up his eyes now held the Aneigan but much differently from his fathers. Monsho had his corneas turn red as the iris turned white and then three black connecting tomoe appearing around the white iris.

Rain smiled at Monsho "Your Aneigan looks very promising Monsho, Ichigo if you would?"

Ichigo stood in front of his father and closed his eyes much like Monsho did and when he opened his eyes again he too held his own version of the Aneigan.

With the cornea turning orange the iris switched from circle to a square slit as well as turning green and then four purple ripples appearing around the green square.

"Very interesting Ichigo, I have never seen that color combination before, you will have to show me what you can do once you train more with it.

Then Rain turned to Daiki. "My son, you not only have the lightning affinity, an affinity not many of the Arashi clan have but also carry a great power within you, show me your Aneigan."

Daiki smiled at his father and closed his eyes concentrating chakra up and into his eyes, when Daiki felt his eyes change he opened them and Rain's smirk widened even more, Daiki's corneas turned white, the iris switching from circle to a counter clockwise swirl as well as turning black and then ten intersecting ellipses appearing around the black counter clockwise swirl.

"Very interesting indeed Daiki, you wield the same eyes as my father. But that does not mean you don't need to train anymore, you have been given your team and now you must meet Blade at training area 41, he wants to test your abilities out." Rain said and his children bowed to him before they walked off to seek out their new sensei blade.

As the three children now team mates walked down the streets of Kagegakure they talked among themselves quietly, none of them really talked to each other that much, not that they didn't hate each other, they just would rather duel one another rather than talk because talking doesn't get out true emotions, the three brothers believe that if they fight each other they will know all they need to about each other for their emotions show while they fight, and if one or the other could tell that something was wrong they would ask and then they would talk.

Today though was different, Daiki had just witnessed a legend in the making, his brothers Monsho and Ichigo were chosen to be the wielder of their clans legendary swords, sure he was a bit jealous but he was also proud cause he could not think of anyone who could be more deserving of the honor.

"What do the swords feel like Monsho, Ichigo, can you feel their power radiating into you yet like father said his does?" Daiki asked wanting to know what his brothers swords feel like.

"I can't tell really, sure I can feel the power that comes from them, but I can't tell yet what kind of power it is." Ichigo answered rubbing his head, Monsho nodded agreeing with Ichigo's words, the swords were strapped to their sides, since Monsho was left handed his sword was on his right side, and Ichigo's on his left.

"Makes since, it might take a while to actually be able to feel what the power actually is, it took father months of training to be able to feel Raiken's power." Monsho said as matter of factly.

As the three kids made a left on the street they came to a forest, they walked a little bit farther and they came to a clearing, this clearing was training area 41, this place was where their father normally trained them. Today however, this is where they would train now with their new sensei.

When they arrived at the center they where greeted by a man in all black, he wore what seemed like a skin tight sleeveless shirt, a long black trench coat, he also wore black cargo pants with many pockets lining the sides. On his back he carried twin katana and his forehead protector gleamed with silver and small scratches etched into the metal showing the encounters he has had, his hair was slick black and straight as it went down past his neck only to stop at his shoulders.

"Welcome Monsho, Ichigo, and Daiki, I'm very glad to see you all have made it." Blade said swinging a katana out of its sheath and putting it into the ground.

"I'm sure your father has told you that I wanted to test you three in your abilities of a ninja to see where you stand, granted however you do won't stop you from becoming ninja rest assured, I'm doing this so I know the strength of my team and what they are capable of so I know what mission rank to start us off with." Blade said as he unsheathed the other sword and started making a circle in the ground, when he had gone in a complete circle he put the blade into the ground beside his other.

"What I want you to do is push me as far as you can before time runs out, each time you push me farther back I will make a mark in the ground showing how far you pushed me throughout the circle, if you manage to push me all the way out well I will tell you if that happens." Blade said as he stood in the middle. "Now come at me." Blade said as he spread his legs evenly out his left side towards the three children.

The three children smiled at their new sensei, all three of them stepped into the circle at the same time, and started sealing for their own respective jutsu.

"Fire release: slither flame" shouted Monsho and he cupped his index finger and thumb creating a circle over his mouth as he breathed out shooting flame that shot straight for Blade and pushed him to the side where he made a mark with his foot.

"Ninja art: Maximum cutting!" Ichigo said and he promptly vanished from sight leaving flower petals in his wake to gather around Blade and hang in the air.

"Lightning release: Lightning surge!" Daiki said and slammed his hand onto the ground erupting it in lightning and then lightning shot up and out from where Blade was standing, which quickly moved back. But as he did Ichigo started using his genjutsu making cuts and marks appear on Blades body making him jump back even more until he shouted "Kai!" ending the genjutsu that was placed on him, he then quickly made a mark in the ground.

"Definitely an interesting team I have gotten this year, show me if you can push me back even more now, you still have a minute left." Blade said as he started making seals but before anyone could move he finished calling out "Earth release: earth spike!" and slammed his palm into the ground making three spikes protrude out of the ground where his three students where just standing.

"Aneigan!" he promptly heard three shouts call out and he quickly looked all there of them in the eyes taking in what they now look like. "Now this will definitely get interesting." he said as his three students got into their respective taijutsu stance.

Monsho got into a normal fighting style, Ichigo got into a Bobi no Kamae fighting stance, while Daiki got into his Wolf's Fist stance. All three charged at Blade trying to push him back farther and farther, Blade was easily fending off the three children even with their Blood limits activated but he couldn't land a hit on them while using Genin level attacks on them. For the last minute of fighting they would attack and Blade would block and try to counter until he finally called stop and marked on the ground. The three Arashi kids were winded but still stood straight as they waited to see what Blade said who went to pick up his katana and attach them to his back.

"Seems like you pushed me back well, tomorrow we will start C rank missions. Rest up and go to the kumokage's tower at 9:00 tomorrow." Blade said smiling while he turned around and walked off proud of his new students and team.


End file.
